1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain novel 2,3,6-substituted 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-pyrido[4,3-d]pyrimidin-4 (3H)-ones which have demonstrated activity as angiotensin II (AII) antagonists and are therefore useful in alleviating angiotensin induced hypertension and for treating congestive heart failure.